1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an abnormality determination method and an abnormality determination device of a reducer provided between a load and a motor, the reducer for transmitting torque of the motor to the load.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a multi-joint type industrial robot, mechanical power of a motor serving as a drive source of joint shafts is transmitted to the joint shafts via a reducer.
By drive of the joint shafts formed in such a way, various end effectors attached to front ends of the robot are moved to predetermined positions. In such an industrial robot, by performing a regular maintenance action to a drive system in particular, a smooth operation can be maintained.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1988-123105 discloses a robot breakdown prediction and diagnosis method characterized in that, by actuating a robot by a reference operation pattern in a normal state of the robot, reference data regarding robot constituent elements at this time is stored, the robot is operated for a desired time and then actuated by the same reference operation pattern again, data regarding the robot constituent elements at this time and the reference data are compared to each other, and breakdown of the robot is predicted and diagnosed based on this comparison result.